


Miłość w odcieniu zieleni

by Sashaya



Series: Na wyciągnięcie ręki [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble (tak jakby), F/M, Polski | Polish, Z większą ilością angstu, romans
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Będziesz cierpliwe czekać, bo jego miłość będzie warta wszystko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miłość w odcieniu zieleni

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esmerlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmerlight/gifts), [Nehelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehelena/gifts).



> Praca niezbetowana. 
> 
> _Disclaimer: Bruce Banner należy do Marvel'a (Na całe jego szczęście)_

Nie chce cię słuchać, kiedy mówisz jak bardzo go kochasz. 

Nie wiesz, czy bardziej cię to złości, czy go przez to podziwiasz. W końcu twierdzi, że cię tak chroni. (A o tym, że płaczesz noc w noc – zawsze sama, zawsze za zamkniętymi drzwiami – nie musi wiedzieć.) 

Ty i tak wiesz swoje i wcale nie zamierzasz się poddać. 

Jest dobry. Zwyczajnie dobry i to jest właśnie niezwykłe w wieku, kiedy wszystko, co piękne uznawane jest za słabość. I przez to jest silny. Nie przez Hulka. Nie przez wypadek w laboratorium. Jego wielkość wynika z niego samego. Dlatego jest ostatnią osobą, której powinnaś się obawiać. 

I kiedyś to dotrze do jego genialnego umysłu, a ty będziesz cierpliwe czekać, bo jego miłość będzie warta wszystko.


End file.
